As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An electronic mail (email) server can transfer messages to and from an information handling system. The email server can store a copy of each message that passes through the email server in a local memory. However, if a storage limit of the local memory of the email server is exceeded, the email server can send the email messages to the information handling system and delete the email message from the local storage. When the information handling system receives the email messages from the email server, the information handling system can create or assign a memory location within a local hard disk drive of the information handling system to store the email messages. When the email messages have been stored in the local hard disk of the information handling system, the server may no longer store a copy of the email messages.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.